<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaînes by BialyWritesFictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144835">Chaînes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialyWritesFictions/pseuds/BialyWritesFictions'>BialyWritesFictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bialy's World, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bossy, Control Issues, Dominant Killian, Forced Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Punishment, Romance, Seme Killian, Submissive Maël, Uke Maël</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialyWritesFictions/pseuds/BialyWritesFictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maël Hale se voit forcé de déménager dans une ville où le crime règne en maître.  Il y rencontrera Killian Brady, possessif, autoritaire et très dangereux. Maël ne se rendra compte que trop tard que l'étau s'est bel et bien refermé sur lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killian Brady x Maël Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je devais avoir ce don. Vous savez bien, celui de toujours se foutre dans la merde la plus totale.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Oui, je sais. Il y a mieux comme super-pouvoir. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était celui-là que j'avais pigé à ma naissance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma mère avait eu la brillante idée de déménager. Passant du Maine, la frontière francophone entre le Canada et les États-Unis, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, cette ville aux allures invitantes, dans l'état de Lousiane. Nous avions littéralement traversé le pays, un voyage d'une journée, dans la vieille Tercel rouillée de ma mère.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait. Mais je n'avais encore trouvé aucun papier qui me prouverait la véracité de ses dires. Je savais mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne possédait pas grand chose. L'argent se faisait plutôt rare, allez savoir comment elle s'était procuré ce vieux tacot prêt à s'écrouler.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>De toute manière, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette ville au hasard. Alicia avait une sorte de radar intégré. Un radar qui lui permettait de trouver les meilleurs endroits où se procurer sa came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouais, elle non plus n'avait pas été très choyée dans la pige de super-pouvoirs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville touristique. Mais derrière cette facette accueillante de festivals et de carnavals en tout genre s'y dissimulait l'un des plus hauts taux de criminalité des États-Unis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Éloignez-vous un peu trop des festivités et il y avait de fortes chances que vous tombiez sur quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cela faisait maintenant une petite semaine que, tous les matins et soirs, je faisais le même trajet entre le petit appartement miteux où ma mère et moi avions emménagé et la <em>International High School of New Orleans</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous étions en milieu d'année scolaire et j'avais dix-huit ans. Je n'attendais que de terminer l'école pour me trouver un boulot, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait d'aller où bon me semble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ce soir-là, je décidai de traîner un peu après les cours, histoire d'explorer le coin. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel alors je me dis qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, je marchai dans les rues de la ville, prenant soin de rester dans les endroits bondés de touristes. Tout était aussi nouveau pour eux que pour moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je suivis un petit groupe qui prenait des dizaines et des dizaines de photos. Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous passâmes devant le <em>Mercedes-Benz Superdome</em>, qui était plus qu'impressionnant. C'était majestueux. Ça me faisait penser à un gigantesque vaisseau spatial tout blanc avec d'énormes néons bleus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le petit groupe s'arrêta pour prendre encore plusieurs photos. Je poursuivis mon chemin. Je dépassai une école de médecine puis un restaurant de poulet et crevettes. Je choisis des rues au hasard, attiré par des devantures de magasins et des parcs plus jolis les uns que les autres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Après presque une heure de marche, je me retrouvai devant l'entrée de l'un de ces derniers. J'eus tout de suite envie de m'y aventurer. Cependant, je constatai rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi. Ce qui était étrange compte tenu du fait que ce parc était curieusement intéressant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était un labyrinthe bordé de très vieilles et minuscules maisonnées. Elles étaient si petites, comme si elles avaient été construites pour un peuple d'êtres miniatures. Des Hobbits, peut-être?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le soleil amorçait sa décente dans le ciel. Quelque chose attira mon attention. Un mot gravé sur la pierre de l'une des maisonnettes. Je m'approchai pour lire.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>« Ne meurent que ceux qu'on oublient ».</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong><em>Margaret Hennessy (1858-1890)</em>.</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un frisson me traversa. Je me sentis tout à fait stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt : ce n'était pas un parc. Et ce n'était pas des répliques miniature de maisons de pierres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'étaient des tombes. Je me trouvais présentement dans un cimetière. Visiblement pas comme les autres. <em>Merde.</em> Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait personne.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais la chair de poule et le soleil était maintenant bas dans le ciel. Je devais rebrousser chemin immédiatement sinon j'allais devoir faire le trajet du retour dans le noir complet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'essayai de retrouver le chemin menant à la sorti du cimetière. Les stèles étaient assez hautes. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir où j'allais. <em>Bravo Maël</em>, me dis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'étais pas très à l'aise de me retrouver dans une ville inconnue, seul dans la nuit. J'accélérai le pas, impatient de sortir d'ici, lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix, tout près.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma première idée fut d'aller demander mon chemin. Je m'élançai dans la direction du bruit. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit assourdissant d'une détonation retentisse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me figeai net, le sang se glaçant dans mes veines. Je ne sais pourquoi, la seule chose qui me vint en tête fut de me cacher derrière l'une des immenses stèles. Ma main maintenant moite se resserra sur la sangle de mon sac à dos. Mon cœur battait la chamade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps, patron? demanda une voix masculine qui semblait juste à côté.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il y eut un court silence. Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration hachée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Emballe-le bien dans un joli paquet et envoie le à ses copains, répondit une voix froide et menaçante. Ils doivent comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me déplaçai légèrement de côté et tentai d'apercevoir quelque chose de mon abri. Mes efforts furent fructueux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je discernai l'un des deux hommes. Penché sur un corps. L'emballant dans un grand sac de plastique. <em>Oh merde.</em> J'eus un haut le cœur lorsqu'il déplaça vivement le cadavre, provoquant un bruit spongieux. J'allais tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le « patron » était hors de mon champ de vision mais j'avais trop peur de révéler ma présence si je bougeais d'un centimètre de plus. L'autre homme termina d'envelopper le corps et le jeta sur son épaule. Je frémis d'horreur et me plaquai contre la pierre froide en fermant les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pars devant et dis à Derek qu'il t'aide pour l'envoi de notre présent, ordonna le patron d'une voix grondante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vous restez ici?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je dois m'occuper d'une chose avant de partir. Allez, vas-y.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le larbin sembla obéir. Je perçus des bruits de pas dus à son chargement lourd. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. <em>Calme-toi, tout va bien,</em> tentai-je de me rassurer. J'attendis deux petites minutes dans un silence complet avant d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être maintenant seul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mains tremblantes et me demandai si je n'allais pas vomir. Toutefois, au même moment, une main large et puissante m'empoigna par le col de ma chemise et me tira de ma cachette, me faisant échapper mon sac au passage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je poussai malgré moi un cri de surprise. Qui se transforma rapidement en un gémissement de douleur lorsque mon dos rencontra brutalement la pierre d'une autre stèle. Je relevai la tête et rencontrai alors un regard dur. Empreint de danger. Les yeux gris me toisaient froidement. Je frémis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'homme devait mesurer presque deux têtes de plus que moi et avait tout d'une armoire à glace. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, retombaient autour de son visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu as trois secondes pour me dire ce que tu faisais là, tonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, glaçant le sang dans mes veines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais la gorge nouée sous l'effet de la peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de visiter cette putain de ville, seul. À pied. Sans même être certain de savoir où je me trouvais!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon silence dut le contrarier car il me projeta durement par terre, avec une facilité déconcertante. <em>Aie.</em> J'allais avoir un bleu, c'est certain. La douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'homme s'accroupit près de moi. Il m'attrapa par la nuque et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, me prévint-il calmement, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus menaçant. Alors ne me fais pas répéter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il tirait sur mes cheveux, basculant ma tête vers l'arrière. Je m'empressai de lui répondre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je visitais, je.. j'allais rentrer chez m-moi... bredouillai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je tremblais comme une feuille. Tout ce dont je rêvais, en ce moment, c'était d'être chez moi, dans mon lit, et de n'avoir jamais été témoin d'aucun meurtre dans ce cimetière de malheur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses yeux perçant me scrutèrent. J'eus la désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je frissonnai derechef. Puis, sa main relâcha sa prise. Il se redressa, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je devrais te tuer, tu sais, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon estomac se tordit de terreur. Une image du corps inanimé emballé comme un vulgaire déchet que l'on jette aux ordures me revint en tête. Je ne voulais pas terminer comme ça.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N-non, s'il vous plaît, suppliai-je sans perdre une seconde. Je ne v-voulais pas es.. espionner. Je vous le j-jure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une larme roula sur ma joue. Mes mains étaient froides et moites. J'étais terrifié. L'expression de son visage était impassible. Il m'était impossible de deviner ses intentions. <em>Je vais mourir ici, dans ce cimetière lugubre.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Relève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il tout à coup, autoritaire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les membres raides, je lui obéis difficilement, craintif. L'idée de prendre mes jambes à mon coup me traversa, mais elles tremblaient tellement que je savais qu'elles ne me porteraient pas bien loin. Cet homme aurait eu tôt fait de me rattraper. Et ma mort n'en aurait été que plus assurée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une fois debout, il me jaugea, lentement, de la tête au pied. Je me sentais étrangement mis à nu. Son regard finit par s'ancrer de nouveau dans le mien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un infime sourire effrayant. Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculai instinctivement. Je levai stupidement une main devant moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— A..arrêtez! N'avancez pas!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il ignora ma supplique, évidemment, et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau acculé contre la stèle. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de ma tête, bloquant toutes possibilités de fuir. J'étais pris au piège. Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— S'il vous p-plaît, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son regard se durcit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Silence, gronda-t-il tout bas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma bouche se referma aussitôt. Mon instinct me disait de ne pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne le faut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est bien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je tressaillis quand sa main bougea de nouveau, craignant qu'il ne me frappe. Je restai sans voix toutefois quand je sentis ses longs doigts glisser doucement dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue. <em>Que.. qu'est-ce qu'il fait?</em> Son attitude contrastait avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve un instant plus tôt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main descendit vers ma nuque, qu'il enserra sans mettre de pression. J'avais la sensation qu'à chaque instant il pouvait me briser le cou sans le moindre effort s'il le désirait. Un frisson me traversa et je tentai de me dégager. Ce qui ne fit que l'irriter. Son visage s'assombrit et il m'écrasa un peu plus contre la pierre dure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Reste tranquille. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire de mal, gronda-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me figeai aussitôt, considérant la menace. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à me blesser, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je ne bougeai plus d'un centimètre. Satisfait, il poursuivit son exploration, passant de ma nuque à mes épaules frêles, glissant ensuite sur mon torse et acheva sa course sur ma taille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses gestes créèrent chez moi une série de frissons. Il se pencha sur moi, son nez frôlant mes cheveux. J'avais le souffle court, effrayé mais aussi médusé. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il se redressa et me regarda fixement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ton nom, s'enquit-il sèchement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je fus étonné de sa soudaine question, au point où j'oubliai presque mon propre nom. Je ne voulais toutefois pas abuser de sa patience qui semblait très limitée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— M..Maël Hale, murmurai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peut-être désirait-il connaître le nom de ses victimes avant de les assassiner froidement? Ma gorge se serra d'effroi à cette pensée. Je ravalai un sanglot. Ses yeux survolèrent ma bouche avant de revenir se planter dans mon regard assurément terrifié.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Maël, répéta-t-il d'une voix profonde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis malgré moi lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom. Il jeta soudain un coup d'œil au soleil qui ne laissait apparaître qu'une faible lueur oranger au loin. Ensuite, il me libéra de son emprise, enlevant sa main chaude de sur ma taille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sans sa poigne pour me soutenir, mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous moi à tout moment. Je pris une grande respiration, recouvrant mes esprits. Je crois que jamais auparavant je n'avais eu autant la frousse. L'homme se dirigea vers ma précédente cachette et attrapa mon sac à dos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Viens, suis-moi, me somma-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Il semblait cependant savoir comment sortir de ce fichu cimetière qui était un véritable labyrinthe. Je lui emboîtai donc le pas en silence et me demandai s'il allait me redonner mon sac.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il faisait maintenant très sombre. Lorsque nous franchîmes l'arche à l'entrée du cimetière, je perçus, garée sur la chaussée, une imposant moto noire. Il marcha jusqu'à celle-ci, souleva le siège de la bécane et y fourra mon sac à dos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que.. qu'est-ce que... commençai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il attrapa un casque accroché au guidon et me le tendit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mets-le, me coupa-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'hésitai, scrutant l'expression sévère de son visage aux traits masculins, bien ciselés. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir partir en ballade avec cette homme plus que menaçant qui venait, rappelons-nous, tout juste de tuer quelqu'un.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la route. Au diable mon sac à dos! Je pourrais simplement fuir, là, maintenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N'y pense même pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai, surpris. J'étais si facile à déchiffrer? C'était comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je peux rentrer à p-pied.. je n'habite pas très l... tentai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me stoppai. Son regard s'était durci de façon inquiétante. Il s'avança vers moi et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, effrayé. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement et je dus lever la tête afin de le regarder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Écoute-moi bien, car je ne me répéterai pas, dit-il, glacial. Quand je t'ordonne de faire quelque chose, tu obéis. Si je dois recourir à la violence pour te faire obtempérer, je n'hésiterai pas. Est-ce que c'est bien clair?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis, tentant difficilement de ravaler mes larmes. Puis, je hochai la tête de haut en bas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est... clair, soufflai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humilié. Il leva une main vers mon visage, me faisant tressaillir de nouveau. Son pouce vint essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée. Un geste tendre et inattendu. J'avais du mal à suivre son humeur qui passait sans cesse de la brutalité à la douceur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Bien, alors maintenant enfile ce casque et grimpe derrière moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son ton, bien que plus doux, était catégorique. J'optai pour l'option la plus raisonnable : celle d'obéir. Je m'avançai vers la bécane et m'y installai maladroitement. Je mis ensuite le casque sur ma tête. Il avait pris place devant moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>En plus de l'angoisse de la situation désastreuse, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de monter sur une moto. C'était ma première fois et j'étais plutôt craintif. Et puis, où est-ce que je devais poser mes mains?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je tâtai le siège à la recherche de soutien et m'accrochai tout simplement à celui-ci. L'homme démarra le moteur. Je me crispai, les membres aussi raides qu'un tisonnier. J'avais toujours l'irrépressible envie de prendre la fuite. Je craignais cependant beaucoup plus la colère de cet homme qu'une simple ballade à moto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Lâche ce siège et accroche-toi à moi, m'enjoignit-il fermement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes joues, dissimulées sous le casque, prirent une teinte écarlate. Je pensai tout d'abord qu'il me faisait une blague, mais il ne semblait pas du genre à plaisanter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D..d'accord.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'enroulai timidement mes bras autour de sa taille et me cramponnai solidement à lui. Je me sentis aussitôt beaucoup mieux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mieux? Qu'est-ce que je disais là. Je me sentais tout sauf mieux. Je me sentais très mal. Plus que mal. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de m'amener quelque part ailleurs pour m'assassiner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Où habites-tu?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je sursautai. Son motif n'était donc pas de m'enlever la vie, mais de me ramener chez moi. Où peut-être allait-il me tuer là-bas? Et si c'était pour envoyer quelqu'un faire le sale boulot?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le problème était que je n'étais pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître plus que le nom de ma propre rue. Je n'avais pas le choix et me résignai à lui dire la vérité, redoutant les conséquences, et lui donnai la bonne adresse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa mâchoire se serra brusquement mais il ne dit rien. Il engagea plutôt la moto sur la chaussée et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il conduisait vite, mais aisément.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot du trajet et je me surpris à apprécier le sentiment de liberté que me procurait cette balade. La ville sombre était éclairée ça et là par quelques attraits touristiques.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Après quelques minutes, la moto s'arrêta devant l'immeuble délabré qui me servait maintenant de logis. Je dénouai mes doigts raides de sur son blouson. Il coupa le moteur et nous descendîmes l'un après l'autre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me retira alors le casque et le posa sur le guidon. Ses gestes étaient lents et cela me rendait étrangement nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, comme sondant les alentours. Puis il me toisa. Je réprimai un mouvement de recul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu aurais fait tout ce chemin à pied? dit-il soudainement d'un ton réfrigérant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'écarquillai les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. oui, répondis-je incertain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dans la noirceur, je me serais assurément perdu. Surtout que je détestais me promener seul le soir. Voyez ce que ça me rapportait. Son expression se fit plus menaçante encore. J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, visiblement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Donne-moi ton portable, m'ordonna-t-il tout à coup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Quoi?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je n'en ai pas, mentis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il réduisit rapidement la distance entre nous. J'amorçai un mouvement de recul mais il attrapa ma veste et tira sèchement. Son autre main m'attrapa par le cou, serrant juste assez pour me laisser à peine respirer. <em>Merde.</em> Je tentai de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ton téléphone, Maël, répéta-t-il lentement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La pression sur ma gorge se faisait de plus en plus forte et je commençais à avoir franchement du mal à respirer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il.. il est.. dans mon.. s-sac, soufflai-je, cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>La panique s'empara de moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—S'il.. vous plaît, ajoutai-je difficilement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me libéra brusquement et je pris une grande bouffée d'air, toussotant. Je frictionnai ma gorge brûlante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N'essaie plus de me mentir, me prévint-il froidement en se détournant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il souleva le siège de sa moto et en retira mon sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, trouvant mon vieux portable. Je le regardai en silence pianoter sur l'écran tactile. Je me dis que j'aurais dû y mettre un mot de passe. Que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remit le téléphone dans le sac avant de me le redonner. Je le glissai sur mon épaule, la gorge toujours en feu. L'une de ses mains revint se placer sur mon cou et je frémis, effrayé qu'il ne recommence une deuxième fois.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mais son geste fut de nouveau doux, frôlant ma peau, remontant vers mon visage et s'attardant sur ma bouche. Je m'empourprai mais je ne bougeai pas d'un cheveux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir laissé en vie, dit-il alors, le regard acéré.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis. J'allais vivre. Merci mon dieu. Pour combien de temps, ça, je ne savais pas. Mais j'allais vivre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre alors je me contentai de hocher la tête. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire vide d'émotion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Allez, rentre chez toi, maintenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'est ce qui semblait signifier un « au revoir » pour lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de mon bloc appartement sans rien ajouter. Il enfila le casque, grimpa sur sa moto et patienta. Il ne partit qu'une fois que la porte fut bien refermée derrière moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai s'engager sur la chaussée au travers de la porte vitrée et jaunie de l'immeuble. Le grondement de la bécane s'éloigna jusqu'à s'estomper complètement. Je franchis les escaliers qui menaient au premier et poussai la porte de mon appartement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma mère n'y était pas et j'en fus soulagé. À cette heure tardive, je devais souvent supporter son attitude plus que désagréable sous l'influence de je ne sais quelle substance...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'allai à la cuisine et me servit un grand verre d'eau bien froide qui soulagea ma gorge en feu. Je me précipitai ensuite dans ma chambre, jetai mon sac au pied de mon lit et m'affalai sur ce dernier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais du mal à mettre mes idées au clair. Que s'était-il passé exactement durant cette dernière heure? J'avais été témoin d'un meurtre... Et j'avais presque été le prochain cadavre. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, j'étais toujours en vie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pourquoi cet homme m'avait-il laissé la vie sauve?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je soupirai, confus et épuisé. Je n'aurais pas de réponses. Ou bien en aurai-je qui me déplairont surement? Je tendis le bras et attrapai mon portable dans mon sac à dos posé par terre. Je me dépêchai de l'examiner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'accédai immédiatement à ma liste de contacts et écarquillai les yeux, me redressant vivement sur mon lit : il avait effacé tous ceux que j'avais, c'est-à-dire très peu (deux potes de mon ancien lycée, une cousine et ma mère).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il n'y avait maintenant qu'un seul nom qui s'affichait dans la liste. J'aurais mis ma main à couper que ce nom serait synonyme de maints tourments. Une chose était certaine, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le verrais. Ni ne l'entendrais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Killian Brady.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir laissé en vie.</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais retourné cette phrase dans ma tête toute la nuit, y cherchant désespérément un sens, en vain. S'il pensait regretter cette décision, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tué comme il avait si facilement tué l'autre homme dans le cimetière? J'avais beau chercher, je ne comprenais pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quand le soleil se leva, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'endormir. Chaque fois que je fermais l'œil, des images troublantes surgissaient dans mon esprit. Un cadavre encore tiède. Des yeux gris, perçants. Qui semblait voir plus loin que ce que je voulais laisser paraître.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je secouai la tête et regardai mon réveil-matin. Il indiquait 6h15. J'avais encore deux heures devant moi, mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute manière. Une douche me ferait certainement du bien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver, restant quelques minutes inutilement sous le jet d'eau presque brûlante. J'en profitai pleinement avant de finalement sortir et me sécher. J'enfilai des vêtements simples.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir et grimaçai. Mon visage semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Deux jolies cernes soulignaient mes yeux émeraudes. J'aurais pu auditionner pour un rôle de vampire. Ceux qui ont vécu assez longtemps pour être parfaitement blasés par tout ce que la vie apportait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je haussai les épaules. Tant pis. J'aurai cette tronche de déterré pour aujourd'hui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'allai à la cuisine afin de manger un petit quelque chose avant de partir pour l'école. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que du pain rassis et un restant de beurre de cacahuète. Je soupirai derechef.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma mère n'avait pas pris la peine de faire l'épicerie, bien évidemment. C'était toujours ainsi, et lorsque je lui demandais de me prêter un peu d'argent pour faire les courses moi-même, elle refusait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soit elle n'en avait pas assez, soit elle s'en servait pour autre chose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je passai devant le salon et la trouvai. Elle s'était endormie sur le sofa, une bouteille de whisky vide traînant par terre à côté d'elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était une chose à laquelle j'étais accoutumé. Pourtant mon cœur se serrait chaque fois. Parfois de tristesse. Parfois de colère. Il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de la secouer comme un prunier et de lui crier dessus. De lui dire de se réveiller et se prendre en main.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>À la place, je m'avançai vers elle et pris la mince couverture échouée sur le sol. Je la déposai sur la silhouette longue et rachitique de ma mère. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Je la laissai seule.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me résignai à avaler deux tartines à l'aide d'un grand verre d'eau - il n'y avait plus de lait non plus. J'allai chercher mon sac à dos et filai dans le couloir. Je dévalai rapidement les escaliers avec l'étrange sentiment que je respirerais mieux une fois sorti d'ici.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Au rez-de-chaussée, je poussai la porte de l'immeuble. Avant même d'avoir le temps de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air, mon souffle se coupa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Là, à quelques mètres seulement sur la chaussée, appuyé contre son imposante moto noire, une cigarette aux lèvres, se trouvait cet homme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me toisa de ce regard intimidant. Celui qui m'avait empêché de dormir cette nuit. Comme la veille, ma première idée fut de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais encore une fois, je doutais que ce soit une si bonne idée : j'étais à pied, il avait une moto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Et puis, même sans moto, je ne me croyais pas capable de le distancer bien longtemps. Je n'avais jamais été un grand sportif. Lui ressemblait à un <em>wrestler</em> olympien. Dans le genre bien sculpté.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bref, je m'égarais. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous son pied. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner lorsqu'il fit un pas dans ma direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qu.. qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? m'écriai-je vivement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il ne s'arrêta pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je suis venu te voir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La distance entre nous s'amenuisait dangereusement. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— P..pour quelle raison?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Avait-il changé d'idée? Était-il ici pour finalement me tuer? Mon estomac se tordit. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, inquiet. Sa grande main se posa soudainement sur ma joue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Parce que j'en avais envie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon visage prit une teinte écarlate. Ses yeux me scrutèrent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Et.. et si moi, je n'en avais pas envie? osai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une lueur menaçante traversa son regard d'acier. Je déglutis, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque. Je frissonnai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu veux bien répéter, Maël? me mit-il au défi d'un ton glacial.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vous me comprendrez, je n'ai pas accepté ce défi, quoi que bien tentant. J'avais bien trop peur de me faire briser la nuque.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D-désolé.. je.. je n'ai rien dis, me repris-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ça en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais je tenais à la vie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les battements de mon cœur me semblaient bien trop rapides. Son expression sévère ne s'estompa pas. Mais il ne fit aucun geste brusque.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il fit simplement basculer ma tête vers l'arrière, lentement. De son autre main, il fit glisser la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et le laissa tomber par terre. Son regard survola mes lèvres. Une drôle de chaleur s'installa dans mon ventre. Son visage se pencha sur le mien. Mon instinct sonna l'alerte rouge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Si.. si vous avez l'intention de m-me tuer, faites-le tout de suite! m'écriai-je soudainement, ce qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais persuadé qu'il était venu pour ça, et qu'il se jouait de moi. Il arqua l'un de ses sourcils noirs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Si j'en avais l'intention, tu serais mort depuis bien longtemps déjà.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa voix, grave et pleine de menaces, me fit frémir. Je le jaugeai, cherchant à savoir s'il disait la vérité. Il restait indéchiffrable. S'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de me tuer, que faisait-il là, bon sang?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Alors.. qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce que vous voulez?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main était toujours sur ma nuque. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva, formant un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Il souleva son autre main et vint coincer mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne bouge pas, m'intima-t-il, ignorant ma question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Avant que je ne puisse demander pourquoi, il pencha un peu plus ma tête vers l'arrière et réduisit la distance entre nos deux visages. Je compris trop tard ses intentions. Ses lèvres s'étaient déjà écrasées sur les miennes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner (ça lui arrivait drôlement souvent depuis la veille). Je ne pouvais penser à rien, sinon la bouche chaude et exigeante qui se mouvait contre ma propre bouche, plus timide et incertaine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais déjà eu mon premier baiser. À 14 ans. Avec une fille de ma classe. Durant le court moment de ma vie où je n'étais pas encore certain de mon orientation sexuel. Le genre de baiser sec et maladroit. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je recevais en ce moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Celui-ci était expérimenté et surtout très... dominateur. Ses mains me retenaient fermement en place. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni songer à quoi que ce soit. Il approfondit d'autant plus le baiser, sa langue forçant habilement le passage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>À mon plus grand désarrois, je m'entendis pousser un infime gémissement. Sa main qui retenait ma nuque glissa dans mon dos, jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Il me plaqua contre lui et je sentis ses muscles puissants contre mon corps menu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'étais plus que sensations, et lorsqu'il sépara finalement nos lèvres, j'étais à bout de souffle, haletant entre ses bras. Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et j'écarquillai les yeux, complètement hébété.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je crois que je ne le regretterai pas, déclara-t-il alors, énigmatique, me retenant toujours contre lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son pouce glissa sur ma bouche humide. C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau décida de se remettre en marche.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que.. mais qu'est-ce que..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bon. Presque en marche. Il y avait quelques mécanismes rouillés. Je secouai la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pourquoi vous...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me relâcha brusquement. Je tanguai légèrement sur mes pieds, poussant une exclamation de surprise. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il attrapa mon sac posé par terre, se dirigea vers sa moto et le fourra de nouveau sous le siège.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Allez, monte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi? Attendez, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tout à coup, sa posture devint tendue. Ses yeux gris me toisèrent durement. Je ravalai ma salive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Est-ce que je dois te faire monter sur ce siège moi-même, Maël?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frissonnai. Je préférerais que non.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N-non, seulement.. c'est que j-j'ai école, alors...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa mâchoire se serra. J'étais visiblement en train de réduire sa patience à zéro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je sais, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Je t'y amène.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il fit un signe autoritaire en direction de la bécane. <em>Bon sang</em>. Ma raison me criait de la fermer et d'obéir, mais j'avais cette fâcheuse tendance à l'ignorer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je.. je peux très bien marcher...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il avança vers moi d'un pas menaçant. Je tressaillis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve, Maël, et ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu te fasses bouffer bêtement par les canailles qui fourmillent dans ce quartier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alors c'était pour quelle raison?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Donc monte sur cette moto. <em>Maintenant.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son ton impérieux m'hérissa les cheveux. Je déglutis. Sa colère était presque palpable. Je levai mes deux mains devant moi, dans un signe de paix.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D'accord, soufflai-je. Je monte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je ne pouvais croire que j'allais, pour une deuxième fois, me balader à moto avec un homme qui en avait abattu froidement un autre. Je savais de quoi il était capable, et ça m'effrayait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il prit place sur la moto et je m'installai docilement derrière lui. Encore une fois, il me donna le casque, que j'enfilai. Gêné, je posai mes mains sur sa taille. Il démarra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Accroche-toi, lança-t-il avant de prendre la direction de mon école.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il y avait beaucoup de lycées, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Toutefois, sans même que je ne lui indique, il s'arrêta devant l'<em>International High School of New Orleans</em>. Exactement l'école où j'allais. Je frémis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pour couronner le tout, il s'était garé tout juste devant l'entrée principale. Là où le stationnement était interdit. Et là où il y avait le plus de circulation. <em>Génial.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rouge comme une pivoine et les membres raides, je descendis de la bécane et retirai le casque que je lui redonnai. Il en descendit lui aussi et prit mon sac qui se trouvait sous le siège.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je tentai d'ignorer tous les regards curieux et étonnés posés sur nous. Étonnement, j'en décelai même quelques-uns de furieux. Il me redonna mon sac et se posta à quelques centimètres de mon corps, me forçant à relever les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Merci de.. m'avoir amené, le remerciai-je d'un ton incertain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Même si je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas. Je le gardai plutôt pour moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son regard survola mon visage. Du pouce, il vint caresser ma joue. J'aurais tout donné, à ce moment précis, pour être en mesure de lire ses pensées.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te promener dans les rues une fois la nuit tombée, déclara-t-il soudainement. Ne le refais plus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Pardon?</em> Il parlait avec tellement de confiance. Comme s'il savait avec certitude que tout le monde obéirait à chacune de ses paroles. J'en ressentis une légère pointe d'agacement, qui me libéra pendant quelques instants de ma crainte à son égard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, dans cette ville, rétorquai-je d'un ton caustique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ça ne prit qu'une petite seconde. Ses traits se durcirent et sa main m'empoigna durement la mâchoire. J'attrapai instinctivement son avant-bras musclé de mes deux mains, essayant vainement d'adoucir sa poigne douloureuse. Je venais visiblement d'atteindre une limite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne fais pas l'insolent avec moi, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon, gronda-t-il avec colère.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le crus sur parole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Et sache une chose, Maël. Si je veux que tu aies un couvre-feu, tu en auras un.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je gémis. Il serrait beaucoup trop fort. On devait offrir un spectacle intéressant aux autres étudiants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D'accord, d'accord! abdiquai-je entre mes dents serrées.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main ne me relâcha malheureusement pas. Il souleva mon visage jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur la pointe des pieds, mes mains tenant toujours son bras. Sa colère ne sembla pas s'amenuiser.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alors il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'octroyant un baiser furieux. Avec un petit quelque chose en plus, qui déclencha un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose qui avait un goût de... possessivité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il rompit le baiser et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu ne t'appartiens plus, maintenant. Retiens-le bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, profonde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon cœur rata un battement. Mon cerveau compris, un peu tard je l'admets, que j'étais dans la merde. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Killian se recula et me toisa sévèrement. Puis, il me déposa sur la plante de mes pieds avant de finalement relâcher mon visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>D'un simple regard circulaire, il dispersa la foule qui s'était mis à nous observer avec un peu trop d'intérêt. Tout le monde s'empressa de détourner les yeux et de s'éloigner sous son regard menaçant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— On se revoit plus tard, me dit-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il enfourcha sa moto et décolla dans un grondement de moteur. Je le regardai s'éloigner, abasourdi, le cœur battant. Puis, la sonnerie annonçant le premier cours retentit. Je sortis difficilement de ma torpeur, secouant la tête, et me dirigeai vers la classe d'anglais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'ignorai les regard curieux et les messes basses à mon sujet. Bon sang, ce n'était que ma première semaine dans cette école et voilà que j'étais le centre des ragots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une fois arrivé, je pris place au fond de la salle. À l'abri des regards. Enfin, presque. Par chance, le cours commença rapidement. M. Shepard, notre enseignant, semblait d'humeur joviale.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Bonjour tout le monde! Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, je vous placerai en équipe de deux. Vous devrez choisir un sujet de débat parmi ceux que je vous proposerai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Dites, Monsieur! Est-ce qu'on peut choisir notre partenaire? s'écria une fille non loin de moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M. Shepard sourit largement. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon, à mon humble avis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pas aujourd'hui, Élizabeth. Je pigerai les noms pour créer les équipes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Voilà ce que je disais. Une protestation générale s'éleva parmi les élèves, vite calmée par notre professeur dont la bonne humeur ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Allons, allons! C'est toujours bon de faire de nouvelles connaissances, expliqua-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Curieusement, je n'étais pas tellement en accord avec lui. Il nous expliqua en détail en quoi consisterait notre travail et commença à former les équipes de deux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me retrouvai avec un certain Greg. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi. Il était bien plus grand que moi - ce qui était chose facile - et assez costaud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Salut, lança-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Salut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je remarquai qu'il me détaillait lui aussi avec curiosité. Et un peu d'étonnement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Alors c'est toi, le nouveau.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était une façon comme une autre d'amorcer une discussion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'étais pas un champion de la conversation, cependant. Il hocha la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Comment tu trouves la Nouvelle-Orléans, jusqu'ici?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je tressaillis. Je n'en avais pas vu beaucoup jusqu'ici, et pourtant, je me dis que c'était déjà bien assez. Ma première excursion dans cette ville s'était résultée d'un cadavre. Et d'un tueur qui m'avait déjà embrassé deux fois aujourd'hui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est très bien, mentis-je en un haussement d'épaule.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je craignis que mes joues rouges ne trahissent ma nonchalance feinte. Il hocha de nouveau la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Étais-tu déjà venu ici avant d'y emménager?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Je me croyais en plein interrogatoire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non, pourquoi cette question?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'espérai que mon ton ne sonnait pas trop sec. Il haussa les épaules à son tour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je me demandais seulement comment tu pouvais connaître Killian Brady.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis. Alors il avait fait parti de mes spectateurs de ce matin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne le connais pas vraiment, en fait, rétorquai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me sourit, peu convaincu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait tout à l'heure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le toisai, agacé.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Et toi, comment tu le connais? m'enquis-je à mon tour, me fichant cette fois-ci de savoir si mon ton était cassant ou non.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il arqua un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit retourner quelques têtes dans notre direction. Je m'empourprai derechef.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qu'est-ce que te fais rire?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il secoua la tête, un sourire presque amer aux lèvres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce qui me fais rire? Voyons. Qui ne connait pas Killian Brady, dans cette ville?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes mains devinrent moites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que veux-tu dire?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il soupira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que personne dans la Nouvelle-Orléans ne fait rien sans l'autorisation de M. Brady. Crois-moi. Cette ville lui appartient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frottai mes mains contre mon pantalon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Dans le sens où c'est lui le maire de la ville, c'est ça?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me jeta un regard qu'on lancerait à quelqu'un qui viendrait de dire la stupidité de l'année.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Le maire? pouffa-t-il. Tu me fais rire, toi. Le maire lui mange carrément dans la main, oui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'écarquillai les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu ne le savais vraiment pas?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il semblait plus qu'étonné par mon ignorance. Je hochai lentement la tête de gauche à droite. <em>Tu ne t'appartiens plus, maintenant.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je l'ai rencontré pas plus tard qu'hier. C'était.. c'était la première fois que j'entendais ce nom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je fus pris d'un léger vertige et me rendis compte que je ne respirais plus très bien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ça va? s'inquiéta Greg, posant une main sur mon épaule.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je pris une grande respiration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Oui, soufflai-je. Ça va.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me décalai un peu et il enleva sa main. Je me demandai ce que ma mère dirait si je lui proposais de faire ses valises immédiatement. Et de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Je n'avais qu'à faire une petite recherche internet et trouver n'importe quelle autre ville dangereuse qui la satisferait. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>N'importe laquelle. Sauf celle-ci.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Sinon, à part Killian, tu as fait d'autres rencontres?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me demandais si ça l'intéressait vraiment ou bien s'il était seulement du genre à meubler les discussions à tout prix. Tout pour éviter un silence gênant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pas vraiment, avouai-je. Je ne suis pas sorti beaucoup. Et je ne suis pas de ceux qui vont vers les gens, pour être honnête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un sourire étira ses lèvres à nouveau.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je vois. Par chance, il y en a pour qui c'est tout le contraire. Tu devrais venir avec moi, ce midi. Je te présenterai mes potes, me proposa-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je fus pris de court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ah, euh.. ouais, d'accord. Pourquoi pas...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je détournai le regard, désirant cacher mes joues rouges. Foutue timidité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il vaudrait mieux commencer ce travail, lançai-je abruptement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu as raison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le travail était simple. Nous n'avions eu aucun mal a trouver des arguments sur le sujet qui nous avait été attribué.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vous pouvez déposer votre travail sur mon bureau. Le prochain cours sera consacré au débat par petit groupe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gé. Nial. J'adorais devoir donner mon opinion devant un tas d'inconnus. Je soupirai et rassemblai mes affaires. La cloche annonça la fin du cours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Alors on se voit tout à l'heure, Maël?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Oui, à tout à l'heure, acquiesçai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me sourit avant de partir. La pause se passa sans anicroches. Mon deuxième cours, bien qu'ennuyant à mourir, se passa bien lui aussi. La plupart des élèves me regardaient bizarrement, certes, mais personne ne passa de commentaires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Midi sonna finalement. Je n'étais plus aussi certain de vouloir rencontrer les amis de Greg. C'était le genre de situation qui me rendait anxieux. Pour les autres, il n'y avait rien là. Pour moi, c'était presque un défi en soi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je songeai à me cacher dans les toilettes pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner. Malheureusement pour moi, je fus intercepté par un Greg très heureux de me revoir. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Et merde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Maël, te voilà! Viens, mes potes sont juste là, je vais te présenter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il plaça une main sur mon épaule et me guida vers eux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Les gars, voici Maël. Maël, je te présente Allen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu peux m'appeler Al, corrigea ce dernier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al était un grand dégingandé au cheveux bruns, un peu plus pâles que ceux de Greg. Je hochai timidement la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Et voici Tom, continua Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tom me sourit. Il était le plus petit des trois - bien que toujours plus grand que moi. Ses yeux curieux me scrutaient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Salut, dis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Salut! Alors on va manger? Je crève la dalle! s'écria-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— T'as toujours faim. Allons-y.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al et Tom menèrent la marche. Plutôt que de se diriger vers la cafétéria, ils bifurquèrent vers la sortie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Où est-ce qu'on va? demandai-je à Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— La bouffe ici est infecte. On sort presque toujours manger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le problème était que je n'avais pas d'argent. Je ne pouvais manger autre chose que les repas de la cafétéria qui étaient inclus à l'inscription. Je n'allais pas avouer ce fait, cependant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ah, d'accord...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On se trouvait dans l'aire de stationnement des étudiants. Nous montâmes à bord d'une Corolla verte, un vieux modèle. C'était celle de Al. Je me sentais légèrement envieux. Je n'avais même pas le permis. Et encore moins ma propre voiture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Personne ne prit la peine de boucler sa ceinture, sauf moi. Al s'engagea sur la route. Sa conduite novice me fit me sentir peu à l'aise. Il me semblait légèrement imprudent, à regarder partout sauf devant lui. La musique était aussi plutôt forte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça? lui demanda Tom, soudain, assis côté passager.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il ne devait pas prendre le trajet habituel, même si je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— J'ai dois faire un petit arrêt, avant, éluda-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg se pencha vers l'avant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Un arrêt pourquoi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al jeta un coup d'oeil à Greg dans le rétroviseur. Tous les deux semblaient tout à coup agacés.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Une transac. C'est tout près d'ici.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une transac? Est-ce que c'était ce que je croyais que c'était? Tom se frappa le front.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— T'es qu'un idiot, mec, cracha Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Je les regardai tour à tour, surpris.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Arrête de dramatiser, putain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je dramatise? s'emporta Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me lança un regard étrange avant de poursuivre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Merde, Al, ce n'est pas le territoire de ton patron ici, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être? argua Al. Les frais d'hopitaux ne se paieront pas tout seul, je te rappelle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— À ce rythme, tu la rejoindras très vite et il te faudra payer les tiens aussi. T'es suicidaire, ma parole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il a raison, mon vieux, seconda Tom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al leur lança à tous les deux un regard noir, mais ne répliqua pas. Je tentais de suivre la conversation tant bien que mal. Al voulait faire une transaction. Je me doutais un peu ce que ça comprenait. Et Greg lui avait dit qu'il était sur le territoire de quelqu'un d'autre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je crus comprendre de qui ils avaient peur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'écarquillai les yeux et mon ventre se tordit d'angoisse. J'épaulai mentalement Greg et Tom. Ça ne me semblait effectivement pas une bonne idée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je dois le faire, trancha Allen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg se pinça l'arrête du nez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Arrête la voiture, lui intima-t-il alors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je t'ai dis d'arrêter la voiture! répéta Greg, hors de lui. Le <em>Golden Chips</em> n'est plus très loin. On y va à pied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— T'es sérieux?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Écoute, Al, on a pas tellement envie de se faire voir en train de dealer par ici, expliqua Tom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seigneur, moi non plus. Surtout si ce qu'avait dit Greg était vrai. Je préférais ne pas marcher sur les plates bandes de Killian. Le son du coup de feu et l'image du cadavre enveloppé étaient encore beaucoup trop frais dans ma mémoire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al poussa un grognement de frustration avant de se garer brusquement sur le bas-côté. Il ne prononça pas un mot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu nous rejoindras après, lui dit Greg avant de s'extirper de la voiture, suivit de Tom et moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ouais, marmonna Al.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses pneus crissèrent lorsqu'il s'engagea trop rapidement sur la route. Tom soupira. Greg secouait la tête en regardant son ami s'éloigner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce qu'il peut être con, parfois. Désolé pour tout ça, me dit-il en se mettant en marche.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je haussai les épaules.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ça va, ce n'est pas grave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il fait ça pour Lydia, lança Tom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je haussai un sourcil, curieux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qui est Lydia? m'enquis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Sa petite sœur, me répondit Greg. Elle est très malade et les frais médicaux sont très chers. Ses parents n'avaient pris aucune assurance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Merde, soufflai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il était visiblement prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour aider sa sœur. Mon cœur se serra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne peut-il pas se trouver un job plus... sécuritaire?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg pouffa de rire. Tom me jaugea, incrédule.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est presque difficile de croire qu'il se trouvait avec Killian lui-même ce matin, dit-il à Greg. Il à l'air tellement... naïf.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? m'offusquai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg me sourit tristement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce que Al fait est beaucoup plus rentable que de travailler au salaire minimum, Maël.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ah. Ouais. Je n'y avais pas penser. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur le salaire annuel d'un dealer, je devais bien l'avouer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ça l'est seulement si on reste en vie, répliquai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est bien le problème, admit Tom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous marchâmes en silence un moment, perdus dans nos pensées. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant à la façade simpliste mais jolie. C'était un petit restaurant de poulets et de poissons panés.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le comptoir était en carrelage damier noir et blanc. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf celui du fond, peint en rouge, qui donnait l'unique touche de couleur. Il n'y avait que quelques clients.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre? s'enquit Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Oh, rien. Je n'ai pas très faim, mentis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je lui adressai un petit sourire, cherchant à être convainquant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu es certain?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Oui, t'en fais pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il haussa les épaules et se commanda une portion de <em>Fish N' Chips</em>. Tom opta pour le poulet. L'odeur qui flottait à mes narines donnait l'eau à la bouche. Mon estomac gargouilla et je m'empourprai. Par chance, personne n'avait entendu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ils prirent leur repas pour emporter et nous allâmes nous installer à une table de pique-nique circulaire juste en face. À ce temps-ci de l'année, j'étais généralement habitué à des températures sous 0°C, dans le Maine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ici, en Louisiane, la température pouvait frôler les 25°C, en plein mois de janvier. Toutefois, le ciel était nuageux aujourd'hui. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la route.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est supposé être long, une... transac? m'enquis-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'étais un peu nerveux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non. Al devrait être là d'un instant à l'autre, assura Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Si tout se passe bien,</em> pensai-je. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il se faisait prendre, comme Tom et Greg semblaient le redouter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'approuvais pas ce mode de vie, puisque j'en faisais moi-même les frais avec ma mère, mais je comprenais ses raisons. Il ne voulait, au fond, que le bien de sa sœur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Le fvoilà, annonça Tom, la bouche peine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La vieille Corolla se gara sur le bas côté. Al en sortit et vint nous rejoindre en trottinant. Il s'installa près de Tom, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de glisser sa main dans sa veste. Il en ressortit une importante liasse de billets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Et voilà le travail! se réjouit-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Cache ça, merde! siffla Greg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al leva les yeux au ciel avant de remettre l'argent dans sa cachette. Tom rigola. Je me sentais presque aussi nerveux que Greg. Non, en fait, peut-être même plus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tout va bien, mon pote, dit Al. Tu vois, tu t'inquiétais absolument pour rien, comme d'habit...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Les gars, coupa Tom, le visage blême.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il pointait quelque chose là où était garée la voiture de Al. Nous tournâmes la tête et découvrîmes une berline noire, luxueuse, qui se garait juste derrière. Les visages de Greg et Tom prirent le même teint blanchâtre que celui de leur ami.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Merde, souffla ce dernier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deux hommes, grands et baraqués, en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers nous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qui sont-ils? murmurai-je à Greg, tendu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Les problèmes, me répondit-il sur le même ton.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les deux hommes se postèrent debout a côté de nous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il y en a un de vous ici qui a pris quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, tonna l'un d'eux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis. Al semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Tom regardait fixement son repas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— De quoi vous parlez? s'enquit Greg d'une nonchalance feinte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'autre homme sortit tranquillement une arme de sa veste. J'écarquillai les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— À toi de me le dire, rétorqua-t-il calmement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al tressaillit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. on.. on a r-rien pris du tout, bafouilla-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce n'est pas très malin d'essayer de nous prendre pour des idiots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soudain, le regard de l'un d'eux se posa sur moi et je frissonnai. Il arqua un sourcil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tiens, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la seule chose que vous ayez pris.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son acolyte me jeta un coup d'œil à son tour. Je n'étais pas certain d'apprécier toute cette attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Effectivement. Et si on appelait le patron, pour voir ce qu'il en pense? proposa celui-ci.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg me considéra avec inquiétude. Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N-non! paniqua Al. Pas la peine de le faire venir jusqu'ici! Tenez, regardez!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il jeta brusquement la liasse de billets sur la table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est à vous, prenez-le!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'homme empocha l'argent et sortit son portable, au grand désespoir de Al. Et de tout le monde ici. Il pianota brièvement sur l'écran et le rangea par la suite. Il nous adressa un sourire mauvais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Voilà, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce.. ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire je.. commença Al.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement pour nous, le coupa Greg en me désignant d'un mouvement du menton.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Les deux hommes de mains me toisaient, impassibles. Al ne semblait plus le seul coupable de l'histoire. Putain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ils le faisaient venir ici, lui, pour moi. Après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, menacés d'une arme, un grondement familier retentit au bout de la rue, accélérant les battements de mon cœur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chacun d'entre nous se tendit distinctement. J'étais maintenant aussi livide que le trio qui m'accompagnait. La moto bruyante s'arrêta à quelques mètres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian en descendit et s'avança vers nous, calme et menaçant. Il était plus grand que ses hommes de mains. Plus imposant. Plus... effrayant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Patron, le saluèrent-ils.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian darda son regard noir sur moi. Mon ventre se tordit et mes mains se mirent à trembler malgré moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit-il sans jamais me quitter des yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les deux hommes partirent sans un mot de plus à bord de leur voiture. Nous n'osâmes pas bouger. Killian marcha lentement vers moi et prit place à la table à mes côtés, son corps musculeux se collant contre le mien. Je frissonnai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Puis, il toisa froidement Greg, Tom et Al, faisant accroître leur mal-être déjà bien évident. Il rompit le silence d'un ton caverneux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis, Maël.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, décelant sans mal la menace qui flottait dans sa voix. Je lui jetai un regard inquiet et il me répondit d'un sourire à glacer le sang.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne suis pas certain d'approuver tes choix de fréquentations, cependant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma gorge se noua.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je... commençai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mais il leva une main, me faisant taire aussitôt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pas maintenant, me dit-il faussement doucereux. Réglons un problème à la fois.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes mains se resserrèrent sur mon jeans. Je ne pipai mot. Killian reporta son attention sur Al. Son ton se durcit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Toi, tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas très judicieux de faire tes petites affaires sur mon territoire, non?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al hocha la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— J-je.. je suis désolé, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tais-toi, tonna Killian, ce qui me fit tressaillir. Tu diras à ton patron que la prochaine fois qu'il deale dans cette ville, il se retrouvera le crâne troué, six pieds sous terre. C'est clair?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— T-très c..clair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian me jaugea sévèrement. Si je pouvais disparaître sur le champ, je le ferais avec joie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vous l'avez amené à l'échange avec vous? gronda-t-il, me désignant d'un mouvement de tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'allai répondre, inquiet, mais Greg me devança.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non, Allen y est allé seul. Nous étions ici tout ce temps, assura-t-il d'un ton prudent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le visage de Killian ne se détendit pas. Une lueur meurtrière dansait dans ses yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Il.. il dit la vérité, ajoutai-je, craignant une catastrophe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses yeux gris, orageux, se tournèrent vers moi. Sa colère sembla retomber légèrement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me salir les mains, aujourd'hui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes compagnons tressaillirent à cette menace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Foutez le camps, maintenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al, Tom et Greg ne se firent pas prier. Ils se levèrent précipitamment, heureux de s'en sortir sains et saufs. Je m'apprêtais à les suivre, mais Killian posa une large main sur ma cuisse, me clouant au siège.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Toi, tu restes ici.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Greg me jeta un regard inquiet, visiblement hésitant à me laisser là. Mais ce n'était pas un choix qu'il avait, et moi non plus. Il secoua la tête avant de s'engouffrer à la suite des autres dans la voiture de Al.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je les regardai disparaître au coin de la rue et baissai les yeux, angoissé à l'idée de croiser son regard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Maël.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je ne bougeai pas. Son bras vint alors encercler ma taille et je poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il m'attira fermement sur ses genoux. Le sang me monta au visage et je le regardai finalement, déconcerté.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>L'une de ses mains vint soulever mon menton. Son regard effleura chaque parcelle de mon visage. Son pouce glissa sur ma bouche. Mon cœur tressauta. Puis, il m'embrassa, durement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le baisé était possessif et dominateur, mais ses lèvres étaient douces. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre timidement, mouvant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques instants, il me repoussa et appuya son front contre le mien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ceux avec qui tu étais, commença-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai curieusement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma tempe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne veux plus que tu les approches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je reculai mon visage et lui décochai un regard sidéré.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi? soufflai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son bras se resserra autour de moi. Je hoquetai de douleur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu veux me faire répéter? menaça-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— N-non, m'empressai-je de répondre. Mais.. pourquoi? Ils ne m'ont rien fait de mal...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je lui aurais dit de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui d'autre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Rien fait de mal? rugit-il alors, furieux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis, effrayé par son ton. Sa poigne était solide autour de moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ils t'ont entraîné dans cette histoire de deal, et si tu m'avais rencontré une journée trop tard, tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me mis à trembler.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Si tu es en vie, c'est simplement parce que mes hommes ont été prévenus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me demandai si mon cœur n'allait pas me sortir de la poitrine, à ce rythme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— P-prévenu de quoi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main glissa sur ma nuque, son autre toujours sur ma taille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que tu es à moi, gronda-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tout à coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, une certaine colère grimpa en moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je n'appartiens à personne! m'emportai-je vivement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mais je regrettai aussitôt cet élan de colère. La main sur ma nuque se referma dans une poigne douloureuse. Il plaqua durement mon visage contre la surface de la table. Un sanglot m'échappa, de douleur, mais aussi de peur. Je tremblais de toute part. Il approcha son visage du mien, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, ou je te jure que je te ferai regretter ton insolence, siffla-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa colère était beaucoup plus impressionnante que la mienne.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je ne comprends p-pas, sanglotai-je faiblement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Je l'avais surpris en plein meurtre. Au lieu de me tuer, il m'avait ramené chez moi. Une seconde il m'embrassait, l'autre il me tyrannisait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est simple, Maël. Tu ne t'appartiens plus. Tu es à moi, et je ne tolérerai pas qu'on mette en danger, et encore moins qu'on touche, ce qui m'appartient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son souffle chaud s'écrasait contre ma peau. Je frémis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Car si ça se produisait, je pourrais devenir très, <em>très</em> dangereux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main sur ma nuque glissa dans mes cheveux, mon visage toujours plaqué contre le bois dur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Alors quand je te dis de ne plus t'approcher d'eux, tu obéis sans discuter. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis et hochai difficilement la tête, signe que j'avais très bien saisis. J'étais devenu le pantin de quelqu'un qui avait peur qu'on brise ses jouets. Mon ventre se tordit à cette pensée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me releva, retrouvant ma position de départ sur ses genoux. Une larme roula sur ma joue. De son pouce, il l'essuya doucement. Tous mes membres étaient crispés. Lentement, il réduisit la distance entre nos visages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je ne bougeai pas. J'arrêtai même de respirer. Et de nouveau, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Doucement, malgré sa poigne solide sur ma nuque. C'était le premier baisé doux qu'il me donnait. Sa langue exigea l'entrée. J'entrouvris docilement la bouche et elle s'y engouffra. Je commençai à manquer de souffle lorsqu'il se détacha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le contraste entre la violence et la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve était déconcertant. Il nous releva soudainement tous les deux et me traîna jusqu'à sa moto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je dois retourner à l'école, paniquai-je légèrement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non. Je te garde avec moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me mit le casque sur la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mais, je.. je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il arqua un sourcil noir. Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Allez, monte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'avais pas le choix, bien entendu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Où est-ce qu'on va? m'enquis-je prudemment en m'installant derrière lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Chez moi, dit-il avant de faire gronder le moteur et de s'engager sur la chaussée.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>                                                                        </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ❦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Killian avait emprunté l'US-90, direction Est. Nous devions rouler depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà. Sa conduite était fluide. Sécurisante. Je me surpris à apprécier le vent puissant, la vitesse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était étrangement grisant. Je commençai bientôt à me sentir plus en confiance. Juste assez pour me détendre un peu et relâcher ma prise sur le blouson de Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toutefois, la moto fit une soudaine embardée vers la gauche. Je poussai un cri de surprise et m'accrochai de nouveau solidement à lui, plaqué contre son dos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le souffle court, je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il tourna légèrement son visage, laissant entrevoir ce que je pensai être un infime sourire, avant se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon cœur rata un battement. Avais-je halluciné? L'avait-il fait exprès? Je ne relâchai plus ma prise de tout le reste du trajet. Si je faisais une chute à cette vitesse, je me retrouverais dans un joli cercueil, sans aucun doute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous traversâmes ce qui, de ce que j'en avais entendu, semblait être le Bayou. Puis, une autre quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'autoroute, empruntant un sentier boisé qui débouchait sur un haut portail électrique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Celui-ci s'ouvrit sur notre passage. De l'autre côté, le paysage qui s'offrit à moi me laissa sans voix. La forêt s'arrêtait derrière nous. Devant s'étalait un long chemin bordé de la pelouse la plus verdoyante jamais vue. Elle était parsemée de ce qui ressemblait à des palmiers nains, mais je n'étais pas un expert en végétation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Au bout de ce chemin se dressait une immense et magnifique Villa, de pierres blanches et vitrée. Killian gara la moto juste devant les grands escaliers de marbre. C'était tout simplement... magnifique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une bouffée de honte me submergea en me souvenant que Killian avait vu dans quel immeuble délabré je vivais. Je ne possédais rien. Alors que faisait-il là, avec moi? Que pourrais-je bien lui apporter, à lui qui possédait déjà tout?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous descendîmes de moto. Je me sentais un peu tendu. Killian accrocha mon casque au guidon. Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, tentant vainement de les ordonner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il s'approcha alors de moi et je me figeai, la main dans mes cheveux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Viens là, dit-il de sa voix grondante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il attrapa doucement mon poignet et retira ma main de mes cheveux. Il la remplaça aussitôt avec la sienne, beaucoup plus grande. D'un geste lent, il replaça mes mèches rebelles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes joues se réchauffèrent. J'observai sa posture calme, presque paisible. Je me dis alors que je préférais mille fois cela à sa colère, dangereuse et effrayante. Ses yeux gris survolèrent mon visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pourquoi n'avais-tu rien à manger, ce midi? s'enquit-il soudainement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa question me prit de court. Je le regardai, surpris. Avait-il vraiment remarqué ce détail pendant qu'il était occupé à menacer tout le monde?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je n'avais pas faim, répondis-je d'un haussement d'épaules.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était parce que je n'avais pas un sous en poche. Cependant, au même moment, mon estomac décida que c'était le moment parfait pour me trahir et se mit à gargouiller. Bruyamment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Merci, estomac.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mon visage devint écarlate. Les sourcils de Killian se froncèrent et je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait se mettre de nouveau en colère. Il poussa un soupir, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sans rien dire, il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à sa suite, gravissant rapidement les escaliers. Je devais trottiner pour suivre son rythme. J'allai protester, mais il poussa la grande porte de la Villa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Si l'extérieur était magnifique, l'intérieur était tout simplement merveilleux. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas loisir de contempler plus avant ; Killian m'avait entraîné jusqu'à une grande pièce qui se trouvait être une salle à manger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle était composée d'une table interminable de bois massif, qui pouvait accueillir une douzaine de convives, sinon plus. Killian ne s'arrêta pas ici, cependant, et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une pièce attenante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était une cuisine. Presque aussi immense que la salle à manger. Au comptoir immaculé se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne, peut-être dans la trentaine et affublé d'un tablier, qui nettoyait quelques couteaux. Il se tourna vers nous à notre arrivée et salua Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Patron.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— James, prépare quelque chose vite fait pour lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le dénommé James me jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps, Killian m'avait fait asseoir de force sur un tabouret, à l'îlot central.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tout de suite, acquiesça-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il déposa ses ustensiles, entreprenant immédiatement la concoction de mon prochain repas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Non, non! m'empressai-je de protester. Ne prenez pas cette peine pour moi, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Maël, me coupa sèchement Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me jeta un regard d'avertissement. Je déglutis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu vas manger, point. Alors ne bouge pas de là. Je reviens tout de suite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mais il était déjà parti, me laissant seul avec son cuisinier. Du coin de l'œil, je vis ce dernier sourire tandis qu'il attrapait quelques légumes dans le réfrigérateur colossal. Je me trémoussai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je.. je peux peut-être vous donner un coup de main? proposai-je timidement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'avais pas vraiment de talents culinaires, mais je pouvais faire ce qu'il me demanderait. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il me réponde à l'affirmative mais, au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire. Mes sourcils se haussèrent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ah ça, pas question, rigola-t-il. Ça ne plairait certainement pas au patron.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Après avoir passé les légumes sous l'eau, il les coupa rapidement et adroitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— De plus, il t'a demandé de ne pas bouger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je levai les yeux au ciel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de ne plus respirer, répliquai-je, sarcastique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>James me considéra avec surprise, puis, il se mit à rire derechef en secouant la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Fait attention à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas, petit, sinon ça pourrait bien arriver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis soudain et regardai autour de moi, inquiet. Je soufflai aussitôt, soulagé de constater que nous étions toujours seuls. James sembla s'amuser d'autant plus de ma réaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tandis qu'il cuisinait, je le comparai aux hommes de mains de Killian que j'avais croisés un peu plus tôt. Il était tout en musculature, lui aussi. Des mains épaisses et des épaules larges. Mais son air jovial contrastait avec leur expression presque aussi dure et fermée que celle de Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Après quelques minutes à s'affairer en silence, une odeur délicieuse flotta dans la pièce. Mon estomac gémit. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps encore. James déposa une assiette remplie à ras bord devant moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pâte pesto, légumes et <em>pancetta</em>, énuméra-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ça me semblait absolument délicieux, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était... quoi déjà? <em>Pancetta</em>? Enfin bref, j'en eus tout de même l'eau à la bouche.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Merci, dis-je, émerveillé.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais plutôt l'habitude de manger des pâtes avec un peu de beurre. Sans viande. Ni légume.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Vas y, goûte. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, me pressa-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je hochai la tête et attrapai ma fourchette. Puis j'enfournai une bouchée de pâtes. J'aurais parié 100 dollars - que je ne possédais pas du tout - que des étoiles étaient apparues dans mes yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C'est... bon sang, c'est délicieux, m'exclamai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>James me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris faiblement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tant mieux!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il se détourna et nettoya tout ce qui avait servi à concocter ce délicieux repas. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être là, dans cette grande maison inconnue, à manger tranquillement mon repas, préparé par un inconnu lui-même. J'étais dans un endroit où devait fourmiller assurément une tonne d'autres tueurs. James termina de nettoyer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Voilà. J'y vais, maintenant. Quand tu auras terminé, tu n'auras qu'à laisser ça là. Je m'en occuperai à mon retour. À la prochaine, petit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>À la prochaine? Je trouvais étrange de me dire qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Y en aurait-il vraiment une?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Euh, oui.. d'accord... répondis-je d'un ton incertain. Et, euh, merci encore pour le repas!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Pas de quoi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Puis, il me laissa seul. Je me demandai où était passé Killian. Je dévorai rapidement tout le contenu de mon assiette. Je ne me souvenais pas la dernière fois où j'avais mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. En fait, je doutais que ce soit arrivé un jour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je soupirai et me levai afin d'aller déposer mon plat vide dans l'évier. J'allais entreprendre de le nettoyer, mais au même moment, mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon pantalon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chose qui ne se produisait jamais. Ma mère ne me contactait pas et je n'avais pas d'amis, alors... Ce n'était qu'un vieux téléphone qui ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Quand je le pouvais, j'y ajoutais du temps d'appel lorsque je trouvais assez d'argent. Juste au cas où.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'ouvris mon portable. J'avais reçu un texto. D'un numéro bloqué.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« mael »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surpris, je mis un moment avant de répondre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Oui? Qui c'est? »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'attendis une longue minute, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone. Il vibra finalement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« a bientot »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hein?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Greg, est-ce que c'est toi? »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>En même temps, comment ce pourrait-il être lui? Je ne lui avais pas donné mon numéro. Ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. J'attendis, encore et encore, mais aucune réponse. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je m'apprêtais à écrire un autre message quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Que fais-tu, Maël?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je sursautai et me retournai vivement, dissimulant mes mains derrière mon dos. Je croisai le regard froid et sévère de Killian, qui se tenait non loin, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Et merde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Rien du tout. Je.. j'allais faire ma vaisselle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son expression demeura impassible. Il décroisa lentement les bras et s'avança vers moi. Je déglutis, mes mains se resserrant fortement sur mon téléphone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Alors pourquoi prends-tu cet air si coupable? s'enquit-il, une lueur menaçante au fond de ses yeux gris.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi et je reculai jusqu'à me retrouver acculé contre le plan de travail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— De.. de quoi est-ce que tu parles? bafouillai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses mains vinrent se poser sur le comptoir derrière moi, de chaque côté de mon corps, m'encerclant de ses bras musclés. Je me rendis compte que je le tutoyais pour la première fois.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je parle de ce que tu caches derrière ton dos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis, le cœur battant. <em>Bordel.</em> J'avais du mal à supporter son regard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne cache rien du tout...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Donne-le moi, Maël, et dépêche-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son ton dur me fit tressaillir. Je me mordis la lèvre, indécis. Puis, je poussai un soupir résigné. Ça ne servait à rien de nier, puisqu'il finirait tôt où tard par me l'arracher des mains. Lentement, je lui montrai mon portable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me toisa sévèrement avant de me le prendre. J'étais toujours coincé entre lui et le plan de travail tandis qu'il lisait la brève conversation. Un plis se forma entre ses sourcils. Ses traits se durcirent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu reçois ce genre de messages? gronda-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je hochai la tête de haut en bas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce n'est surement qu'un canular, murmurai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il rangea mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure de son veston noir et me jaugea. Il était si près. Je pouvais sentir son odeur virile et musquée ainsi que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps musculeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Dans cette ville, ce n'est jamais qu'un simple canular.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa voix grave me fit frissonner. Son regard glissa sur mes lèvres un instant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mon téléphone... pourquoi l'as-tu pris? Je.. je pourrais en avoir besoin...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pour appeler un taxi si besoin. Ou bien les flics si je me foutais dans une situation épineuse. <em>Plus épineuse que de te retrouver dans la maison d'un tueur qui semble avoir le contrôle de cette ville?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mouais, bon. J'avais déjà visé haut, en matière de problèmes. Mais enfin, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ce téléphone. Je ne pourrais en aucun cas m'en payer un autre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu n'auras plus besoin de celui-là, rétorqua Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sa main vint caresser ma joue. Je frémis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mais, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ça suffit, tais-toi, maintenant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, agacé. J'avais bien envie de lui désobéir, mais quelque chose chez lui me gardait de le faire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian releva doucement mon visage vers le haut, un doigt posé sous mon menton. Son pouce glissa sur le coin de mes lèvres. Il était si près. Je n'osais plus bouger. Ses yeux gris survolèrent mon nez, puis ma bouche.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me retrouvai dans l'attente de quelque chose. Un désir soudain et urgent accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Et d'un coup, il m'embrassa, me retenant contre le plan de travail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Ses bras solides me soutenaient. Il menait la danse, dominateur, et je me laissai simplement aller contre son torse musclé.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me dis que, peut-être, je n'étais pas supposé apprécier. Que, peut-être, devrais-je m'écarter de cet homme dangereux et imprévisible. Pourtant, lorsque sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, toutes pensées s'envolèrent, laissant mon esprit vacant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ses grandes mains descendirent sur ma taille, puis glissèrent derrière mes cuisses. Sans aucune difficulté, et sans jamais détacher sa bouche de la mienne, il me souleva, et me je retrouvai bientôt assis sur le plan de travail. Sous la surprise, je m'étais instinctivement rattrapé à ses larges épaules durant la manœuvre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le baiser devint rapidement plus intense. J'avais chaud, pourtant un frisson me traversa de part en part. Ma gorge émit un gémissement étouffé. Il captura mon visage entre ses mains. Ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Puis, il rompit le baiser, reposant ses mains sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de mon corps. J'avais le souffle court et les joues rouges. Même dans cette position, il me dominait de quelques bons centimètres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian m'observa en silence et je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise. Une mèche de ses cheveux noirs retombait devant ses yeux argentés.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Tu n'avais rien à manger ce midi car tu n'avais pas d'argent, lâcha-t-il abruptement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'écarquillai les yeux et émit un son offusqué. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Il n'avait pas posé la question. Il avait tout simplement énoncé un fait. Je m'empressai de le contredire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi? Je.. mais non, voyons, pas du tout, c'est...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il mit une main sur ma cuisse. Son expression se durcit, retrouvant sa sévérité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas me mentir, Maël? Gronda-t-il, en raffermissant sa poigne.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son ton empli de menace me fit frémir. Je posai ma propre main sur la sienne, qui emprisonnait ma cuisse dans un étau de plus en plus douloureux. <em>Aïe.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D..désolé, c'est seulement que...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis, le visage rouge de honte. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'avais oublié mon porte-monnaie rempli d'argent à l'école. Malheureusement, il semblait déceler chaque petits mensonges. Comme s'il les lisait sur mon visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Seulement que quoi? me pressa-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ma jambe devenait engourdie. Je baissai les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— J'ai l'habitude de manger à la cantine de l'école, dis-je d'une voix faible. Les.. les repas sont.. inclus à l'inscription.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qui n'était pas très dispendieuse à cet établissement scolaire. Ce n'était pas comme <em>Isidore Newman School</em>, une école privée d'élite, qui était l'une des plus réputées en Louisiane. L'une de celle que je ne pourrais jamais fréquenter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La prise de Killian se relâcha, permettant à mon sang de circuler librement. Je gardai les yeux baissés, honteux. Je venais d'avouer à cet homme, dont la richesse ne manquait visiblement pas, que je n'étais pas en mesure de me payer un simple dîner dans un <em>fast-food</em> des plus ordinaires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dans mon ancienne ville, Freeport, j'avais eu un petit boulot durant l'été, sur un camping. Je m'occupais de la petite boutique, qui servait à dépanner les occupants au besoin. J'avais économisé chacune de mes paies dans une petite boîte à soulier, cachée sous mon lit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais l'intention de me payer les cours de conduite. Une chose que je désirais ardemment. Surtout si je voulais un jour partir de mon côté, voler de mes propres ailes, et changer complètement de vie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un soir, en revenant de l'école, j'avais retrouvé ma boîte. Ouverte. Et complètement vide. J'avais ensuite trouvé ma mère, inconsciente sur le sol de sa chambre, avec plusieurs bouteilles tout aussi vides que ma petite boîte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je me souvins avoir pleuré jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, avant de finalement m'endormir, épuisé. Par la suite, je n'avais plus trouvé de boulot. Peu de temps après, on déménageait dans cette nouvelle ville.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une grande main recouvrit doucement ma joue, relevant mon visage. Je croisai de nouveau le regard dur de Killian. Son pouce essuya une larme qui s'était échappé de mes yeux. Son expression était certes sévère. Ses yeux étaient, eux, froids et menaçants. Mais ses gestes étaient doux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Maintenant tu es à moi, dit-il simplement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai, interrogatif. Toutefois, il n'ajouta rien, et je n'osai pas poser de question. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Patron.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Killian détacha ses yeux de moi et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu tout en restant dans la même position. J'étais toujours assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, lui entre mes jambes écartées. Je baissai les yeux, tentant de dissimuler au mieux mon visage écarlate de timidité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Derek?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ce Derek. Grand et baraqué lui aussi. Je me souvenais avoir déjà entendu ce nom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dis à Derek qu'il t'aide pour l'envoi de notre présent...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je frémis. Voilà où je l'avais entendu. Le soir où un homme était mort à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Un homme tué par Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Isaiah, dans le quartier sud. Il y a une anomalie dans les chiffres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La mâchoire de Killian se serra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Préviens Karl et Ian. Nous allons lui rendre une petite visite. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le prénommé Derek hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons. Killian poussa un grognement avant de reporter son attention sur moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Les gens ne savent pas bien se tenir, gronda-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déglutis. Il ne semblait pas s'adresser directement à moi, alors je ne pipai mot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Allez viens, je te ramène.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son bras encercla ma taille. Il m'arracha de mon perchoir et me remit sur mes deux pieds. Il m'entraîna à sa suite et s'arrêta dans une pièce, qui s'avérait être un grand bureau.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il ouvrit un tiroir du secrétaire de bois massif au fond de la pièce, prit ce qui me semblait être un portable et le rangea dans sa veste lui aussi. Une minute plus tard, je me retrouvais installé sur la moto, accroché une nouvelle fois au veston de Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le trajet du retour fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller. À cette heure-ci, le dernier cours de la journée était déjà entamé. Je pensai que Killian me ramènerait à l'école malgré tout. Toutefois, il s'arrêta devant chez moi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nous descendîmes tour à tour. Killian jeta un regard circulaire sur la rue, puis toisa mon immeuble. Il extirpa le téléphone neuf de son veston et me le tendit. J'écarquillai les yeux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Prends ça, m'intima-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai, abasourdi. N'avait-il pas entendu ce que j'avais dit plus tôt?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quoi? Mais non, Killian.. je.. je ne peux pas me payer ça, je...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Je ne te demande pas de le faire, me coupa-t-il durement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toujours aussi hébété, je ne pris pas le téléphone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Mais...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il s'avança brusquement vers moi et plaqua une main derrière mon dos, juste au creux de mes reins, m'empêchant de reculer. Je hoquetai de surprise tandis que de l'autre, il glissait le portable dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Puis, il m'empoigna brusquement la mâchoire. Je gémis de douleur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Quand je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu ne discutes pas, tonna-t-il sévèrement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ce téléphone, je veux que tu le gardes toujours, absolument toujours, avec toi. C'est bien compris?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je hochai difficilement la tête, le visage emprisonné dans sa poigne solide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— C-compris, murmurai-je.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il sembla se radoucir. Avec soulagement, je sentis sa main relâcher sa prise et s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Bien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Une dernière chose ; tu ne sors pas, ce soir. Tu restes chez toi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mes sourcils se froncèrent, agacé. D'un regard acéré, il me défia de le contredire. Je ravalai ma réplique acerbe et soufflai brusquement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— D'accord, acquiesçai-je à contrecœur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Un sourire froid se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se pencha sur moi, réduisant la distance entre nos deux visages, et m'embrassa brièvement. Le plis entre mes sourcils s'effaça. Il se détacha et son pouce glissa sur ma bouche. Puis, il me poussa légèrement vers mon immeuble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Rentre maintenant. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Au revoir, soufflai-je tout bas avant de me précipiter sur la porte d'entrée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je refermai rapidement la porte derrière moi tandis que le moteur de la moto grondait. Killian disparut au coin de la rue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je soufflai un bon coup, toute la tension de mon corps s'évacuant comme l'air dans un ballon. J'extirpai le tout nouveau portable de mon pantalon. Ma mère ne devait pas trouver ça. Ça valait bien trop cher.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une fois dans l'appartement, je passai une bonne heure dans ma chambre à trouver la cachette idéale. Je n'en trouvais pas d'assez sécuritaire. Alors, n'ayant d'autre choix, j'allai chercher un couteau dans la cuisine, très pointu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je retournai dans ma chambre et retournai mon matelas, qui se trouvait à ras le sol. Je n'avais pas de base de lit. Je me sentais un peu comme dans un film - pas l'un des meilleurs - au moment où je plantai le couteau dans le matelas, créant une fente juste assez large pour y glisser le téléphone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Voilà, ce serait parfait. On ne le voyait pas et l'ouverture était trop mince pour être aperçue. Très fier de moi, je repris le portable et le remis dans la poche de mon jeans. J'étais seul à l'appartement et je savais que j'y serais jusqu'à très tard ce soir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi m'occuper, à part un vieux livre tout abîmé que j'avais déjà lu une centaine de fois. Je l'avais, bien qu'honteusement, volé à la bibliothèque de mon ancienne ville.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était la seule chose que j'eus jamais volée de ma vie. Je le jure. Mais j'adorais ce livre. Je m'installai sur mon lit et ouvris pour une nouvelle fois le classique de Mary Shelley, Frankenstein.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Après environ une heure et demie de lecture, le portable sonna dans ma poche. Je sursautai, surpris et m'empressai de vérifier. J'avais reçu un message. De Killian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Quelqu'un va venir chez toi. Ouvre. »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je déposai mon livre sur le lit et me redressai. Quelqu'un? Qui ça? Au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Oh, bon sang. Hésitant, j'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvris lentement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Oui?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je trouvai sur le pas de ma porte un livreur, une boîte dans les mains. Une odeur délicieuse s'en échappait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— La livraison pour Mr. Hale! Voilà pour vous! s'exclama joyeusement le livreur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Une livraison? Mais, je n'ai rien commandé!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Ah, mais si.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Si, je suis bien à la bonne adresse. La commande est déjà payée. Bon appétit!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il me fourra la boîte dans les mains et tourna les talons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— Attendez! m'écriai-je, mais il était déjà parti.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'était quoi ce bordel. Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Mange. »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>C'est tout ce que ça disait. J'ouvris lentement la boîte. J'eus l'eau à la bouche. Un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone me permit de constater qu'il était déjà 18h30. Je déposai mon repas sur la table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Merci... »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'envoyai mon message, gêné. Je ne reçus aucune réponse. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais englouti la totalité de mon repas. C'est à dire, la cuisse de poulet, la demi-côte levée ainsi que le riz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>J'avais mangé plus aujourd'hui que tous les autres jours réunis. Rassasié, je retournai dans ma chambre. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de nouveaux messages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je repris ma lecture, ne voyant pas les heures passer, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières ne se referment toutes seules. Je mis mon livre de côté et m'enroulai dans ma couverture. Je somnolais depuis quelques minutes quand le téléphone vibra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je le regardai précipitamment, les yeux à demi-ouverts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>« Dors bien, Maël. »</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Je rangeai mon téléphone dans sa cachette. Puis, je m'endormis, un petit sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                                                    </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>